The Millennium Demon
by KillerAkuma
Summary: The war is over and the last standing is the supposed Destroy of Time –Allen Walker– the one that lost everything because his friends decided that they would do anything in the war to allow him to destroy the Earl. After the battle he was left alone in the carnage of the war, the bodies of his friends and family littering the ground as he screamed out his sorrows. FullSummaryInside
1. Can't I Protect

_**Summary:** The war is over and the last standing is the supposed Destroy of Time – Allen Walker – the one that lost everything because his friends decided that they would do anything in the war to allow him to destroy the Earl._

 _After the battle he was left alone in the carnage of the war, the bodies of his friends and family littering the ground as he screamed out his sorrows. He – Allen – gave up walking in the light for he found that he was always drawn – pulled – into the dark._

 _Instead of fighting the darkness he embraced it with open arms and by doing this he changed, and not just in personality but appearance too._

* * *

 **The Millennium Demon**

 **Chapter 1:** **Can't I Protect?**

* * *

 _Precious little soul, sing out your sorrow_

 _For the time has come and there is no tomorrow_

 _The clock has stopped, never to tick_

 _As the old you disappeared with a click_

* * *

The faintest of humming was heard throughout the battle field as bloody corpses littered the ground, the person humming stared blankly at the sky, his eyes slowly bled to gold. His ash grey skin slowly bleeding away to a milky white as his black left arm fell limply by his side. His once pure and clean white hair was tainted and stained with the crimson of the people he cut down.

Tears welled in the golden slitted eyes as they slowly ran down his cheeks, the long scar that started from his forehead and ended at his jaw, glowed slightly as blood ran from his left and tears from his right. For his left was cursed and could not cry normal tears, so he cried blood.

He cried for all the lost souls.

All of his friends.

All of the people he called family.

The figure's humming stopped as he let out a cry of pure sorrow, if any human had heard it they would have had their heart break and shatter into a million pieces or lost all of their sanity. This man – Allen Walker – was the only survive of the Holy War for his friends had sacrificed everything to make sure he took out the Millennium Earl, which he did but at the cost of losing all he loved.

Throughout his life he had always lost the ones he loved most or cared about. God seem to enjoy watching him suffer for all he has are so many bad memories that they nearly make all the good seem nothing but a lucid dream. A dream that a pleading boy wished to have for he had hope – even if were only a little – that things would turn around and go his way.

But God seemed to have other plans.

The boy - Allen – seemed to be surrounded in shadows for all that was left was the dark in him. He had given up on the light for he has seen there is none, after everything he been through.

Allen looked around the battle field as a golden golem wiggled its way out of a dead Lenalee's hand for she has jumped in front of an attack to save Tim and me. It ended up with her being impaled with the Earl's sword, such a tragic death but they all were.

All of them.

He tore his eyes away from the carnage as he looked at the sky, a grin working its way onto his lips as he closed his eyes and let out a laugh. The laugh was biter and humours as he raised his right hand, clicking his fingers together as his outfit changed and all the blood and dirt vanished off his form.

He now wore a green and white stripped dress shirt with a red tie, a cream coloured long coat, black pants and a top hat that had white piano keys going around the brim. He wore black dress shoes as his hair was held back with a red ribbon. Timcampy – a golden sphere that was round and sprouted wings, short legs and horns with a pale yellow cross that split in half when he smiled or revealed his teeth – nuzzled his master's neck in a comforting manner.

"I'm must keep walking and walk in the dark for the light doesn't seem to want me." Allen looked at Tim as his aura shifted and his appearance changed as a dark whispered in the back of his mind kept telling him to follow the path set in front of him.

Allen grinned as he followed the voice that told him were to go, the only words that the whisper kept saying was demonic and welcoming.

' _CoMe aNd LeaVe THe LiGHT. TuRN YouR BaCK oN THiS WoRLD aNd CoMe To MiNe, FoR i PRoMiSe THaT You'LL NeVer HaVe To SaY GooDBYe aND You MaY Do aS You PLeaSe aS LoNG aS You STaY ouT oF THe WaY oF MY PLaNS.'_

Allen nodded to the voice as a portal appeared in front of him, welcoming him to the world of Gehenna.

* * *

One hundred and forty years seemed to pass as a boy – well what appeared to be a boy to most humans – sat in a park under a blossoming tree as he stared at the darkening sky, his golden eyes fixed to it. It had been over a hundred years since he had been in the human world and for about forty years he wondered the world.

The shuffling of footsteps alerted him to someone as his golden tail – that looked very similar to his small companion's – slowly curled around his stomach, his top hat hiding the small golden horns. His golden eyes looked at the source of footsteps to see a teen sitting on the swings; he stared at the ground seeming depressed about something.

Even though he – Allen – had left the light it didn't mean he had lost his manner or polite behaviour. He slowly stood and moved over to the teen, placing a hand on his shoulder as he grumbled out. "Yukio, I know you came to bring me ho-"

He stopped speaking once he saw that it wasn't his brother, he narrowed his blue eyes at Allen slightly as he looked away. "My bad… I thought you were my brother."

"It's alright young prince." Allen said while releasing the teens shoulder and bowing slightly, he could tell that Satan's powers dwelled in the boy but had yet to full awaken, but it didn't mean that Allen couldn't sense his Lord's power.

Said young prince looked at me weirdly as he was about to get up when Timcampy decided to curl up around his arm and hold him to the swing. The boy cursed as Allen grinned inhumanly wide, his golden gaze shifted to Tim as the boy tried to pull his arm free. Allen chuckled as he shook his head, moving away from his young prince as he looked at him, his voice was soft and melodious. "Tim, release him. We wouldn't want to upset _Him_."

He pulled his gaze away from Tim as he unwrapped from the boy's arm; he inclined his head as he tipped his top hat to him. "I'm Allen and that is Tim, he's my protective partner. I'm sorry if he cause you harm, boy."

The boy stared at me for a moment before slowly nodding his head; the boy could tell there was something not right with the man in front of him. The boy muttered out a quiet 'whatever' before standing and quickly turning on his heel and walking out of the park, Yukio – a boy with pale skin and two moles under his eye and one near his chin – appeared around the corner as the boy – Rin – walked past him, pulling on his arm. Mumbling a 'let's go home' before heading back to the church.

Allen stared after the boy as a wide grin spread across his face; he spoke to his companion as he followed the two boys. "Tim, I think we just found an interesting target. I wonder what the Lord has planned for his sons."

With that Allen followed the twins to a church, Allen could sense the weak barriers around it but decided to wait and watch for a little while. So here he sat on a roof across the church looking down upon it and waiting to see what happened.

 **X…..X**

The next day whiling watching the church, a persist walked out of the church; he looked around the area as he swatted the Coal Tars out of his view. He looked up into the sky as he sighed, breathing in the fresh air before grabbing out a smoke and lightening it.

He looked around his surroundings before his gaze landed on me; I gave a grin and waved at him from on the top floor of building. Timcampy hid behind me as I jumped from the roof and disappeared into the crowd before I appeared next to the gate of the church, grinning at him. "Hello Shiro Fujimoto. What a charming morning it is, isn't it?"

I looked out the corner of my eye as I looked at him; he now stood next to the gate as he narrowed his eyes at me. "Indeed it is. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just looking around; it's been nearly over forty years since I've been here and nothing much has changed. Also, I mean you no harm Shiro or the other priests," I clicked my fingers as my outfit changed to black hood that cover my white hair and horns, white short sleeve shirt, grey skinny jeans with black combat boots and a pair of dark grey gloves. Silver hoops and a long golden earing in my ears as I turned so I was facing him and a small smile was formed on my lips, "I simply just want to watch the two boys you have under your care. I know they are the sons of Satan and only 'one' inherited the genes but I just want to look after them for a bit. You have my word that no harm shall come to them by my hands."

I bowed slightly as my grin threatened to widen, he's going to believe what I'm saying for I can tell. I wiped the grin from my face as I waited for his answer, which I got shortly after he stood there in thought. "What makes me think that I can trust you demon?'

"I've never broken my promise until either one of us die. The last person I said that I would protect died trying to save me and after I destroyed the person who hurt them, I buried each of their bodies. It took me a week to burry so many bodies but they were once my family. But that was many years ago and I kept my promise, like I'm still doing know." I smiled slightly in the memories of all my friends before I shook my head, and reached up to gently touch the golden earing that hung from my ear.

' _Keep walking, till the day you die._ '

Mana's words echoed in my head as I looked into the eyes of the priest, they held something that I couldn't decipher. "If I agree I'll get someone to keep an eye on you and don't show any of your extra appendages to anyone other than me, understood?"

"Understood, Shiro." I inclined my head as I forced my way through the barrier, slight pain flared on my skin but it was nothing compare to what I've felt before, I stood in front of Shiro with a slightly slouched position as steam came off my figure.

"But before I introduce you to the others I want to ask someone about you. So, come with me." Shiro wondered off to a door were he put a key in the door and twisted it, he opened the door to an office and sitting at the desk in the office was none other than Mephisto.

I groaned slightly as I looked at him, I could already tell I'm going to regret doing this. "Oh, Shiro it's been a while, how are things fairing on you looking after the kids?"

"Its fine and I came to you about him." Shiro jerked his thumb at me as Mephisto ran his eyes over me before his eyes flashed in acknowledgment.

"Why if it isn't Satan's little pet, Allen Walker." Mephisto smirked at me as I growled at him slightly, crossing my arms as I removed my hood.

"Hello Mephisto, you haven't changed and I'm not his _pet_." I hissed at him as he merely laughed at me and went back to playing with a pen; he dropped it and held his hands together.

"So, what are you doing pet?" Mephisto's grinned as he lent forward on his desk, his hands blocking the view of his mouth as he narrowed his eyes.

"I wanted to watch over the twins of Satan. Protected them," Mephisto raised a brow at this, as if asking why would I of all people want to, "I need to do something and I've found something that spikes my interest."

Mephisto hummed and gave a quick glance towards Shiro before his eyes landed on me again. He removed his hands from in front of his face and slouched into his chair, throwing his arms in the air as he shrugged. "I see no harm in you watching them but beware, pet. You are in dangerous grounds so watch your step, understood?"

I grinned at Mephisto; it held no kindness or warmth it held only a mockery as I bent my back slightly in a bow. "Understood, _dog_."

 **X…..X**

I sat on one of the beams in the church looking down as Rin and Shiro slammed open the door and moved to the front of the church, pushing the alter to the side as it revealed stairs going down. I raised a brow as I quickly stood and jumped to the furthest beam to the door. The entrance caving in as a truck smashed its way through the front of the church.

Narrowing my eyes as I crouched on the beam, my gaze glued to the person stepping out of the truck and to my surprise it was Astaroth, King of Rot. I watched as I narrowed my eyes at him, them flashing a murderous gold. He had goat-like spiral horns, long sharp nails, and canine like teeth, red eyes, a Demon tail, and a long tongue that flicked out for a second. He grinned at the priests as they prepared to fight the demon king and all his little demons. Demonic Mushrooms and Ghouls appeared in the church as my tail uncurled from around my stomach, it sliding out of the hoodie and swaying behind me. I growled as I readied to pounce on Astaroth, I jumped from the beam and over to Astaroth who looked at me with surprise. "What are you doing here lil' pet?"

"Why do all the Kings refer to me as that," I grumbled out as I stood a couple paces from him as I let my golden tail swing calmly as I looked at him in the eyes as the other priest fought the other ghouls and demons, "I'm protecting the Sons of Satan, _Goat_ ~!"

I grinned inhumanly wide as I tilted my head to the side, Astaroth narrowed his eyes as his body shifted and he slowly grew taller and his appearance changed until he was in his full form, letting out a monstrous roar. "I'm going to enjoy this lil' pet~ I hope you've been training."

I let a laugh leave my lips as I step to the side, barely missing Astaroth's fist that came into contact with the ground, cracking it. "Don't worry, I have been _Goat_ ~!"

I dodge all of the attacks he sent me as the priest struggled to keep the multiplying ghouls and demons at bay. I narrowed my eyes slightly as I ran over to the priest and knocked away or destroyed the demons that were attacking them, grinning widely as I did so.

Astaroth took this as an opportunity to go for Shiro who was shooting demons with his shot gun without a care in the world. His eyes were narrowed as he looked at Astaroth, who was laughing happily to himself as I jumped in front of Shiro when Astaroth swiped at him. I was flung into the wall as I gasped in pain, spitting out a small amount of blood as I pushed myself off the ground shakily.

"I told you before… You're not getting to him Astaroth!" I pushed off the floor and ran at him, growling as a silver glowing halo appeared above my head as I pushed Astaroth to the ground, holding him there as Shiro banished him from the boy's body.

The boy's body reverted back to normal as I huffed and slowly stood as Rin somehow managed to get out from under the alter. He stared wide eyed at me as I pushed back my demonic powers until the halo above my head shifted back to my hooped earrings. I looked around the destroyed church, growling as I walk out of the building and searched the area to make sure no other demons where going get near the church.

My slitted eyes looked around the dark area as I hunched over grabbing at my jaw and clawing at it. ' _No, I can't lose control. I can't lose control. Can't let them see that side of me. Don't let them see, don't let them see_.'

I ripped away the skin of my jaw as it slowly started to repair the damage I had caused. I shakily breathed as laughter that sounder all too familiar was heard from inside the church; I ran to back into the church only to freeze in place and stared wide eyed at Shiro. No, not Shiro but the blue flames and bleeding eyes, mouth and nose, my breath caught in my throat Satan looked over at me with a wide grin. "AH, iF iT iSN'T MY LiTTLe MiLLeNNuiM DeMoN~!"

My body shook slightly as Rin just gasped and looked at me as my tail fell between my legs like a scared dog. "L-lord Satan…."

"HaHa! NoW, MY SoN LeT uS ReTuRN To GeHeNNa!" Shiro – Satan – grabbed his wrist as he pulled on and dug his nails into it, drawing blood as he summoned a Gehenna gate. The gate slowly formed as my legs gave in and I fell to the ground, watching as Satan threw Rin into the gate. I raised a hand, wanting to save him but not being able to defy Satan.

' _Why can't I help him? Why can't I move? Am I really that useless that I can't even protect him from his biological father? I couldn't even protect my friends. I couldn't protect my once living family. I can't protect anyone._ '

My hand fell to my side as I stared blankly at the rubble on the ground, my mind swirling with thoughts as Rin screamed out for someone to help him and yet I couldn't do anything as my head was haunted with the thought of not being able to protect and save.

"Why can't I protect anyone, Neah?"

* * *

 **Hello My Lovely Readers~!**

 **Another D-Gray Man/Blue Exorcist Crossover! I had fun writing this cause I actually wrote this one before my other but I found it easier writing my other one. I hope you liked the chapter and I can't wait to start writing the next chapter... Which I am gonna do now~**

 **Oh, yeah and this story may be updated every couple months or weeks... Dunno...**

 **Questions?**

 **Please Leave A Review, Follow or Favourite~!**

 **KillerAkuma Destroying Here Way Outer Here~**


	2. Cram School

_**Summary:** The war is over and the last standing is the supposed Destroy of Time – Allen Walker – the one that lost everything because his friends decided that they would do anything in the war to allow him to destroy the Earl. _

_After the battle he was left alone in the carnage of the war, the bodies of his friends and family littering the ground as he screamed out his sorrows. He – Allen – gave up walking in the light for he found that he was always drawn – pulled – into the dark._

 _Instead of fighting the darkness he embraced it with open arms and by doing this he changed, and not just in personality but appearance too._

* * *

 **The Millennium Demon**

 **Chapter 2:** **Cram School**

* * *

 _Little brother, little Brother_

 _Don't point that at me_

 _Little brother, little brother_

 _Just listen to me_

* * *

 **Allen's POV:**

"Why can't I protect anyone, Neah?" My question was met with silence until a felt a presents swirl in the back of my mind, a feeling of comfort filling my senses.

 ** _'Allen, you can try to protect the ones you love but you and I know that we are meant to destroy all that we touch for we – you – are the Noah of Destruction. Do what you use to say, you wanted to be a destroyer who can save and I'll help you destroy the enemy and keep strong for I will and can never leave your side. Destroy what stands in your way and protect the one you love and care about by destroying the enemy.'_** I looked up with narrowed eyes, them flashing gold as I push myself onto my feet and walk towards Satan and Rin. My tail swaying as I reached towards Rin who was slowly sinking into the Gehenna gate.

"I will protect him and destroy what stands in his way. I promise." I out stretched my hand to Rin, waiting from him to clasp it but was stopped when Satan pulled me away, pulling me close and digging his sharp nails into my abdomen, a small trail of blood ran down my chin as he pushed me away.

"i ToLD You MaNY YeaRS aGo, You aRe NoT aLLoWeD To GeT iN THe WaY oF MY PLaNS. I WoN'T KiLL You BeCauSe You WiLL Be uSeFuL iN FuTuRe eVeNTS. So STaY THeRe. HaHaHa!" Satan walked back over to the gate after kicking me away, laughing madly as he watches Rin struggle.

"HaPPY BiRTHDaY MY BeLoVeD SoN! HaHaHa!" I applied a small amount of pressure to the bleeding wound as I narrowed my eyes at Satan, his laughter coming to a halt as Shiro's voice broke through.

"No… He not your son… He's mine and I'm taking him back," He stabbed himself in the chest and mumbling out a couple more words before falling into the Gehenna gate, "Please protect him Allen…"

"So, You MeaN To SaCRiFiCe YouR oWN LiFe FoR HiM, You aMuSe Me, PRieST. HoWeVeR iT'S aLReaDY Too LaTe, THe GeHeNNa GaTe HaS TaKeN a HoLD oF You aMD iT WiLL NeVeR LeT You Go." Satan's presents disappeared as I crawled closer to the gate, resting my bloody hand on the gate and pulsing my dark matter through the gate to destroy it. The gate vanishing as Rin crawled over to the motionless Shiro, hugging his body as I wonder off to help the priests, Yukio running in and over to Rin and Shiro.

 **X…..X**

The next day a burial took place for Shiro, the sky seemed to weep alongside the others who stood in front his grave. I wore my normal attire of a black hoodie, grey shirt, grey skinny jeans, black combat boots and grey gloves but this time I wore a black beanie to cover most of my hair. I stayed behind with Rin as the others walked away; watching Rin looked at the phone Shiro gave him, dialling the only saved number on the phone.

The phone rang as figure cloaked in black surrounded Rin, I growled as I moved in front of Rin crouching down slightly readying to attack anyone that got too close. I looked at the source of the annoying ringtone as I saw Mephisto, growling at him as Rin just looked at everyone wearily. "Dog, stay away from him."

I barred my teeth as Mephisto simply smirked and bowed slightly towards Rin. "At last we meet Rin Okumura, but unfortunately we have come to see to your demise though that is going to be changing with lil' pet there, "His smirk widened as he narrowed his eyes at me, "Now, you have two options, oh wait make that three. You have the choices of one, letting us kill you, two fleeing as you try to kill us and three, killing yourself. Which will it be?"

I growled in warning as I moved to the side slightly as Rin grit his teeth and looked at Mephisto. "Let me join you and become an exorcist."

Mephisto said the most intelligent thing after Rin had said that, it nearly made Neah and I laugh. "Huh?"

"You can say what you want; think what you want because I don't give a damn. But get this right, Satan is not my father, I only have – had – one father and that was Shiro Fujimoto." Mephisto questioned Rin why he would want to be an exorcist and I wanted to die of laughter alongside Mephisto at his answer, "I'm going to bet the shit out of Satan!"

Mephisto was practically dying of laughter as I tried to withhold from laughing if only a little bit except I can't say the same about him, he was laughing as loud as Mephisto was. I stood up straight and got out of a defence position as I knew what the next string of words that where going to come from Mephisto's mouth. "You're on, I'll give you a chance as and exorcist."

"What? Really?" Rin stood in shock as I smiled broadly at the exorcists around me.

"Indeed, I can pull some strings. But I must warn you that you have chosen a difficult path to follow, you just might end up regretting us not killing you. Your fate will most certainly be quiet terrible but it will also make a marvellous show."

 **X…..X**

The next morning Rin and I stood on the curb waiting for Mephisto to show up, who was running late as usual. "You can never trust this guy to be on time."

Rin stood on the road looking for a car but had to jump out of the way when a pink limo nearly ran him over. I leant against the wall as I watched with a bored expression, looking at Mephisto as he got out of the limo. He smiled brightly as I had the sudden urge to hit him, I ignored him as Rin and he crapped on about something. I watched as Yukio walked over to Rin and Mephisto, him ushering the twins into the car as well as me. I narrowed my eyes slightly before getting in and just pulling a sleeping Tim out of my pocket and to think he can sleep through everything that happened. He fluttered his wings happily as he stopped doing so when I decided to pull on his cheeks and stretch him, Tim opening his mouth and swinging his tail back and forth in a calm manner.

Mephisto whistled a random tune as my eyebrow twitched in annoyance, I tried to ignore him as I played with Tim but just fell to sleep on my lap a couple minutes later and I was stuck in the limo with a whistling Mephisto, a reading Yukio and scowling Rin.

When Mephisto stopped whistling I allowed a sigh to leave my lips, the limo came to a halt as he threw a package at Rin and then past one to me. "Get changed into your uniform."

"Now you tell me!" Rin grumbled as he quickly changed into his uniform, I stared at mine as I changed but not fully for I didn't change out of my grey shirt and left the white long sleeve shirt undone and just slid on the coat. I removed the right grey glove and kept the one on my left. I fixed my hoop earrings as I held my golden one in between my fingers before sliding out of the limo after Yukio and Rin.

 **X…..X**

I followed after Rin as he walked around the area, looking for the dorms as he wondered; I wasn't much better considering I had a horrible sense of direction. I walked down a long hall right behind Rin as a white dog appeared in front of him; I glared at it as I followed behind it with Rin.

We walked away from the busy parts of the school until the dog stopped and in a puff of pink smoke turned back into Mephisto. I crossed my arms and watched as Mephisto explained, throwing a key at Rin in the process. "That key grants access to the Cram school at any door and at any time. It'd be wise not to lose it. Now, you'll be attending Cram school to become and exorcist, you'll attend these classes right after you finish normal high school. Normal school doesn't start till next week but Cram school starts today."

Mephisto moved closer to Rin, bending slightly at the back to look him in the eye as I tensed slightly. "Now, I must warn you that it's best to keep the 'Son of Satan' a secret, say what you want about your ears, fangs and tail but the flames are a no, no. Control yourself… That goes for you two Allen but take away the whole flames thing though."

"Fine, I'll do my best." Rin had his eyes narrowed slightly as he watched Mephisto carefully. I stood straight as I watched as Mephisto grinned and turned on his heel, heading to the ledge where he leaped over it.

"Fabulous~!" I raised a brow as I jumped over the edge, Rin following as we face a pair of doors.

"Now, trying using the key to open one of these doors." Mephisto stood behind Rin as he used the key to unlock the door, swinging it open to be met with a large hallway. I stared at it with slightly wide eyes for I had never been in the Exorcist of the True Cross area, I always stayed away from them till now.

Mephisto walked through the door, leading Rin and I to our first class. "The freshman class is in room 1106, this way."

I followed Mephisto closely he stopped in front of a door, shifting back into his dog form as Rin pushed open the door. He looked around the class room, which was kinda a dump and didn't have many people residing in it. Rin introduced himself as I just followed behind him, ignoring the stares as my golden eyes looked at everyone. I sat a seat behind Rin as Mephisto explained a couple things to him, the classroom door opening and to Rin's surprise his brother walked in. I had the strongest urge to laugh because of the look on Rin's face was priceless. I ducked my head as I chuckled slightly under my breath; Rin was flipping out on why his brother was here and was also demanding answers.

"Class, can you please wait outside as I talk with Okumura for a moment." The class grumpily got up and walked out of the glass room as Rin stormed over to Yukio.

I smirked as Yukio placed the small vile of rotten animal blood on the table, Rin grabbing Yukio's jacket and pushing him slightly and causing him to knock the vile to the floor. It smashing and causing the foul smell to attract all the Hobgoblins in the room. I sat in the same spot as the hobgoblins attacked Yukio and Rin; I got up and moved away from Yukio's fire.

"Yukio, after all that time, what did you think of me?" I moved towards the door as I watched the brothers talk.

"What did I think of you? That should be easy to figure out; you are a demon so as far as I was concerned you were a threat. You still are." He shot at all the hobgoblins that came near, killing them with ease. I narrowed my eyes at Yukio as I let my tail slip out of my shirt.

"You should surrender to the Knights of the True Cross, or better yet just die." Yukio stayed crouched and faced away from Rin as Rin fisted his hands till they turned white. Rin grit his teeth as Yukio slowly stood and pointed his guns at him, a scowl on his face.

"Say what you want but I'm still your brother so never," Blue flames surround Rin as his fists shook and he slowly unwrapped his sword, a hobgoblin appearing behind Yukio as Rin slowly unsheathed his sword, "Point your gun at your own BROTHER!"

"Then go ahead shoot! Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" Rin ran towards the hobgoblin behind Yukio as he ran past him and sliced it in half, sheathing his sword as his brother just stared at him surprised.

"Don't think so little of me Yukio; I wouldn't harm my own brother." I sighed as this whole deal had been anticlimactic.

"You know that this ordeal could have been solved easily if you simple kept your hands off him Rin and if Yukio hadn't been so harsh to you. Also, Yukio remember this… Who was the person who dubbed demons as evil and humans as good, for what I've seen, humans are no better than demons. So be careful what you say about demons even though Rin and I are one. Now, you better get the class back in so you can finish the lesson and clean up," My arms where crossed over my chest as I stared at Yukio and Rin. Rin giving me a ' _holy shit, he's a demon_!' look as I just simply grin at him, revealing my sharpened teeth, "And Rin because you're a demon, someone is and will always be trying to get rid of you or capture you but don't worry, I'll protect you for that is the promise I shall keep."

Rin just stared at me, leaning on a desk as Yukio called the students back in. The students looking at us weirdly as they stared at the wrecked room, I smirked as class continued on smoothly.

 **X…..X**

"Neah… Do you know if any of the others have re-awakened?" I walked over the bridge to our – Rin, Yukio and mine – dorm, I got lost and just ended up wondering around until I bumped into Mephisto, who gave me directions.

 ** _'I know that Road, Pleasure, Desires and the Twins have awakened again but they're the only ones,'_** Neah paused for a second before continuing, **_'I think you should go see them, you are the new the Millennium Earl.'_**

My face scrunched up at the thought of being linked to the Earl, I mean he was practically a mad puppet that was barely controlled of his own actions. I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked into the dark star lit sky, a small smile forming on my lips. "I guess I should… After all it would be nice if I could play poker, run away from a crazy girl, avoid getting shot at and deal with an over protective brother."

I heard Neah laugh as I entered the dorm, wondering the dorms until I found the room Mephisto gave me. The room was plain and bear, if Road was here she would have thrown me out and re-designed the room. I made my bed and layed down on it, staring at the roof as I closed my eyes. I slowly fell into a deep sleep.

 **X…..X**

I crapped open my eyes, looking at around the dark room as I pushed myself up with one arm. Sitting up and sliding out of bed, looking out the window as the sun rose higher into the sky. "Hmm, let go see the family, Tim and Neah."

A smile formed onto my lips as I switched into my more casual attire of black jeans, white t-shirt and my cream coloured trench coat, my silver hooped earrings in and my black combat boots tied up. I stood about to leave when some annoying dog clears his throat. "Don't be gone to long pet~ Don't want the brothers worrying now do we?"

"I'll be back in a day. I've got things to do dog." I opened and the shut the door, placing a note on the brothers door saying that I'll be back tomorrow.

I looked around me as I opened a white door to the ark, stepping through only to be tackled by a young girl, who had blue hair, golden eyes, grey skin and the stigmata across her brow. "Oh, hello Allen~! Didn't know you were stopping by, I thought it was Tyki coming through the gate but it's someone better."

"You wound me Road and here I thought you actually liked me," Tyki appeared from an alley way in the ark with a smirk on his lips, "It's been a while Shounen."

* * *

 **Hello My Lovely Readers~!**

 **Just wanna say a quick thank you to all the people who Follow, Favourite and Review, and to also tell you that Road, Tyki, Sheryl, Jasdevi and Wisely all sided with Allen in the final battle but were killed but they still have the same names and stuff cause I don't want to make new names for them. Just thought I may tell ya that and it also explains why Allen is nice and family like to them, which ya really didn't see in this chapter.**

 **Now for a quickly answered a question.**

 **Brystak2000: There is a reason why Allen is refered to as 'Little Pet', 'Pet' and 'Lil' Pet' in the story and you should find out later on in it (maybe)... If not I'll tell ya later. To give ya clue: '** ** _He was loyal to some but not all for he must show emotion to the person he is loyal to. Loyalty can shape many things and even a…_ ' That's all I'm gonna tell ya about it.**

 **And on a side note, I may end up discontinuing this story and re-writing it (I wanna make the story darker)... But that's only a maybe at the moment. Thought I might warn ya.**

 **Please leave a Follow, Favourite or Review~!**

 **KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


	3. New Class Mates

_**Summary:** The war is over and the last standing is the supposed Destroy of Time – Allen Walker – the one that lost everything because his friends decided that they would do anything in the war to allow him to destroy the Earl._

 _After the battle he was left alone in the carnage of the war, the bodies of his friends and family littering the ground as he screamed out his sorrows. He – Allen – gave up walking in the light for he found that he was always drawn – pulled – into the dark._

 _Instead of fighting the darkness he embraced it with open arms and by doing this he changed, and not just in personality but appearance too._

* * *

 **The Millennium Demon**

 **Chapter 3: New Class Mates**

* * *

 _The girl's smile may seem harmless_

 _But the meaning behind it does not mean it's painless_

* * *

 **Allen's POV:**

"Indeed it has Tyki and Road," I smiled warmly at them as Road jumped off me, helping me to my feet as I dusted my clothes of imaginary dust. "So, how is the family fairing? Hmm, I can see that your forms haven't changed like mine but that is probably because I joined Satan's side."

"Satan? You mean the Demon king? I – we – have ran into a person who was hosting him at the time, when we had awakened he offered us to join his side but at the time I declined because I wasn't sure if you wanted to be part of another war." Road stated as she unwrapped a red lollipop and stuck it into her mouth. Tyki inclined his head in agreement as I let a laugh leave my lips, smiling gently at the two of them.

"Guys after I killed the Earl, I was the only one left and Satan appeared in my head, his voice changed in frequencies but I could still understand it, 'Come and leave the light. Turn your back on this world and come to mine, for I promise that you'll never have to say goodbye and you may do as you please as long as you stay out of the way of my plans,' it was very strange but I agreed because I felt that I had nothing left to live for." I uncurled my tail from around my stomach as it swayed behind me as I looked at the two Noah's.

"Allen do you want us – the family – to join you in this battle?" Road rocked on her heels as she awaited my answer, pulling the lollipop stick out of her mouth and throwing it away somewhere.

"You can but I don't want the entire family joining me on this little mission because it will be over soon. So, which members would like to come with me? Or do you want me to call Wisely, Sheryl and the twins and ask them?"

"I'm pretty sure that'll just appear when you really need them but Sheryl has to keep his position as Prime Minister of Portugal, so he'll be busy." Tyki pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, he placed it between his lips and breathed in its toxic chemicals.

"I understand." I looked towards Tim who was fluttering next to Tyki; he swayed his tail as he tried to swat the smoke out of Tyki's hand. After a couple of attempts Tim eventually hit the cigarette out of his hand and it fell to the ground, Tyki glared at Tim as he grinned towards the Portuguese man.

I nodded mostly to myself as I looked towards Road, "If you want Road, you can join the same class that I'm in?"

Road's eyes lit up as she practically screamed with joy as she bounced on the spot causing me to laugh as I ruffled her wild hair, "Yes, I would love that! Can we go now?! PLEASE!"

I smiled fondly at Road as I directed my arm to the gate I arrived in, "I hope Sheryl doesn't get angry with me for taking you, but let's be off and Tyki, you can drop in whenever you want too. Goodbye for now Tyki."

 **X…..X**

I sat near the back of the class room with my arms crossed as I watched a new girl with blonde short hair, big green eyes and was dressed in a pink komodo that had butterflies on it. She fidgeted as a small blush seemed to form onto her cheeks; I raised a brow towards Rin as he seemed to give off an aura that said he knew who she was.

Yukio stood at the front of the glass as he directed his attention to the girl standing next to them. "Class this is Shiemi Moriyama, starting from today she is you're new class mate."

She bowed and held her hands over chest. "I-it's a pleasure to meet you all!"

' _Neah, I have a feeling that she'll be similar to an old friend._ ' A faint smile seemed to spread across my lips as I look down and tune into Yukio's class but not before listening to Neah's responds.

' **I don't know... But we'll know in time, won't we?** ' I could tell Neah was smiling as Yukio rambled on with his class.

He stopped when a girl with spikey blue hair crashed into the room, grinning as she looked around the room and lunged herself across the other side of the room towards me. "Allllllen~!"

Oh, and this is Road Camelot, another _late_ starter." Yukio looked at me with slight narrowed eyes as I shrugged. Road happily wrapped her arms tighter around me as I struggled to breath.

"Road… Can't breathe…" Road released her grip and sat down next to me, hugging my arm tightly as Yukio continued on with his class, not that the class was really paying attention because they were all staring at me and Road.

I sighed as the day slowly went on, the bell went it was time for break. I gently nudged the sleeping Road as she stirred and got up, rubbing her eyes. I chuckled and shook my head as I slowly made my way to the fountain Rin and Yukio normally sit at.

I sat on the other side with Road, she was eating a bag of candy as I watched as everyone slowly cleared out of the area, Yukio leaving to go to his next class. I watched Rin and Shiemi talk and it slightly amusing until Surgo appeared with his friends following him. I sighed and looked towards them, ruffling Road's hair as she snacked on candy, slowly standing up and watching them bicker. "Road, it's time for our next class. Let's get changed."

"Can I watch you get change Allen~?" My cheeks darkened slightly at Road's question as she fell backwards and began to laugh.

"That's not funny Road and now I'm not gonna!" I shook my head as I let my hair cover my eyes. The bell ringing as I walked to our next class, Road hanging onto my back and earning some weird stares.

I sat on the edge of the arena as Road sat on my lap, looking at the Reaper as it chased after Rin and Suguro. I wrapped my arms around her waist because I could tell that Road was planning on jumping down there and was going to either torment or play with the Reaper.

Rin and Surgo began to fight as they pulled away from each other, the teacher pulled Suguro to the side as they talked for a bit and Rin and the others talked. After a while they stopped and everyone left the arena, Izumi and Shiemi ran around but Shiemi kept falling over every ten steps.

A phone began to ring as everyone stopped and looked at the teacher as he answered his phone, he hung up after a minute and warned the class not to go into the arena. He then dashed out of the room as the class relaxed. I combed my fingers through Road's hair as she sucked on a lollipop, humming her song as she swung her legs over the edge.

"Stop your bitchin', if you're going to fight do it else were and don't get yourself killed." I sighed as Suguro was making a bet with Rin, who was not caving into the bet. Suguro got angry by the minute and moved towards the Reaper, he stopped in front of it but when Izumi began to laugh at him.

The Reaper went berserk and Rin jumped down in front of him, my eyes widened as the Reaper snapped its jaws around Rin and I quickly stood up, sliding down the arena's edge, Road holding onto my back as the dust slowly cleared and Rin was standing in front of it with his hand on its nose.

I slowly moved over to the Reaper, placing a gentle hand on it as it flinched away from it, smiling faintly at I hummed faintly and Road cheered as she let go of my neck and cooed over the demon. The demon's eyes widened slightly as it looked at Road, it sensed something dark around this being and shrunk back slightly.

"Allen, can I had it? Please." Road looked at me with puppy dog eyes as I shook my head.

"You'd have to ask the do-Mephisto!" I mentally slapped myself when I nearly called him dog. I bit my tongue as I sighed as the bell went, signalling that today's classes we over.

* * *

 **Hello My Lovely Readers~!**

 **Sorry it's a short chapter but I just thought that I would get it out because it's being a couple months. I just haven't really been in the writing mood and while I'm crappin' on, don't forget to check out my other stories.**

 **Question Time:**

 **jy24 said: "** _Won't they too become demons as Allen have became one? Or maybe they didn't want to show their demon side yet?_ "

 _ **Technically yes they have there own forms, because over the years the Noahs form has sort've change to look more like a demon. But that is yet unknown to Allen for he doesn't know that yet and Thanks for the review and I hope you like the update.'**_

* * *

 **Natsuki D said: "** If they're reincarnations shouldn't allen be older then tyki so shouldn't tyki be the shounen? **"**

 **melovecats said: "** Why does Tyki keep on calling Allen 'Shounen'? I mean in almost all the other fan fics I've read when Allen is in the future after the Holy War ended with all his friends from the Black Order dead, Tyki kept on calling him 'Shounen'. Why is that? **"**

 _ **To answer both your questions, technically Tyki is older then Allen because Tyki's inner Noah has been around for seven thousand years and Allen has only been around for a hundred and fifty/fourty years. So, Tyki being older makes Allen younger and the small of them, so Tyki has the right to call Allen 'Shounen' meaning 'Boy'.**_

 _ **And however you look at it, Tyki will technically always be older then Allen but if I was going by the manga then yes, Tyki would be called Shounen because Allen's Noah is technically the other half of the Millennium Earl meaning that Allen and the Earl are the same age just in separate bodies.**_

 _ **Now, if I have confused you I'm sorry because I think I confused myself but to summaries, in this Allen's Noah appeared when Neah appeaed as a Noah and is younger than Tyki.**_

* * *

 **Sorry, if there were anymore questions my brain kinda just died on me and once again thanks for reading this story~!**

 **Thanks for the people who Review, Favourite and Follow.**

 **KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~!**


End file.
